rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dion Magnan
Leave a message below! It's a crying shame I will not be joining you again... *sigh* Too bad...that was a cool clan. Too cool for me, too. -Mike Kivail WOAH, no way! Whereabouts did you go to high school? My family's full of teachers. Ellen! Think left and think right and think low and think high! Oh, the thinks you can think up, if only you try! (talk) 23:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I actually liked Estar. CptHayleySpears (talk) 16:27, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You have a video of that? I wanna see it, Dat's Me (talk) 19:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC) hi there dion how are you doing Demise36 (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Dion. If you want to role play with Jovani, add Le Big Hoss, and find me on Entrana. Juzad DeGath (talk) 21:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello, again Dion. I lost membership so IF we ever choose to roleplay anywhere, it'll have to be somewhere in World 11. Juzad DeGath (talk) 20:19, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to remind you that you should edit the Reign of Good King Dion page as soon as possible, or I'm afraid I'll have to remove it. Hello, again Dion. You requested to me, yet we've not met. Just so you know, me and Dovahwalrus are no longer given some circumstances. I changed my display name to JovaniduGore so if you wish to meet me, send me a private message or have a member of your join my friend chat channel so we can eventually try to meet up sometime. Jovani du Gore, the Cursed (talk) 04:26, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Apparently I've been roflkilled by the user Dante Igneel on RS and his little gang of pre-teen gothic killers. None of them have a wiki page so they just wasted time trying to kill me. They're roflkillers is what they are. XD Jovani du Gore, the Cursed (talk) 00:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I have no intentions of worrying about it, but I still think it's pretty funny. Jovani du Gore (talk) 03:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC) That specific item, The Renderra Blade, has been featured in numerous role-play quests and events, in which case it was used by numerous people besides the creator. It has an extensive story and is still currently very important for an on-going plotline and the family RP clan from which it's name is derived from, which affects other players and their characters. From the information posted on your article, it showed little to no value towards role-play as a whole besides your own character. Zaox (talk) 21:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually... Looking back, I can't see why I /did/ delete it. I'm well aware of what I previously said, however having just looked over the page - it contained no information (as it wasn't yet written) - so I take full responsibility for that one; I'm sorry. Either way, I'm assuming you'll have it written, with a full, or atleast detailed, history on it's importance or significance to T.S.G. Yes, I reverted it.Zaox (talk) 22:28, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Here's the Doalysk page. Jovani du Gore (talk) 05:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC) It's a pity you've been busy, or I've been getting online at the wrong time, because I've been wantin' to do that RP idea of ours on Entrana where Dion meets Jovani for the second time. Jovani du Gore (talk) 03:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. The only problem I have is that I lose membership by Friday and I don't have the funds to get more so I'll reduced to F2P again very soon. Jovani du Gore (talk) 12:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for those pages, I appreciate all the categories I got to add. No really, thank you. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 04:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) They were when I got 'em. I'll fix that up when I'm back on my computer. <3 EllenEagle, the Thea-Trical Birdjarrat. (talk) 09:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure anytime SsVivid (talk) 17:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) There you go; enjoy! Letx (talk) 20:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the picture on my page, Dion. It looks good. I do have some bad news, though. I'm having financial issues so I don't think I can get more membership soon. It was nice to meet you, but now I'm F2P again. Jovani du Gore (talk) 23:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I already voted for Thane Krios. Jovani du Gore (talk) 20:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not quite sure what you want me to do. Letx (talk) 21:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I worked it out and it's done; also, just a friendly suggestion, you might want to clear out your talk page - it's getting rather cluttered. Letx (talk) 21:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Any admin can change the articles featured on the slider. It doesn't have to be me. As it stands I don't think anyone has reason to think you would lie about who the winner of the previous tally was so as long as there's no one contesting anything, don't worry about it. SsVivid (talk) 19:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry I'm sorry Dion that I had to leave Saradomin had no inlfuence for me as a vampyre. I know you were angry but i had to go 08:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Sincerely, Spartan elf2 Good King Dion Sung to the tune of "Good King Wenceslas." I was bored so I wrote a song about you. :) _______________________________________ Good King Dion walked out In the city of Falador When a murder looked 'round Tanned and evil and sexy Dion cried and his men came 'round over the corner When the dumb thief came in sight Killing poor druids! _______________________________________ "Slay that man and save the druids if you know that he is good Recruit him to our humble clan and start the ceremony." "Dion, he wears a silk black hood hiding his missing teeth kill him 'front of everyone and we'll sip some ale!" _______________________________________ "Bring me pipe and bring me wine Bring me weapons squire I will kick his fat arse When I smoke my dwarf weed!" So they charged forward Together they kicked his arse Through the good Inn's happy cheer Dion slayed the thief! _______________________________________ "Dion this night is closing in and we sipped lots of ale I've spent some time with you and I want more ale!" "That's enough ale, you'll get fat Treat your belly with pie thou we march through Falador thou we say; *Sips Ale.* _______________________________________ There they shouted loud and clear Hail Saradomin! There they jumped like kebbits As everyone cheered on Therefore, Dion and his men Marched to their camp You will find them chanting "Hail The Good King Dion!" _______________________________________ Mentis Ludos (talk) 23:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Done. Sorry if I was a bit late. I like to eat babies. First I cut them up into pieces. Then I put 'em on skewers and roast them, and I call them "Baby Sticks"! I just don't know what went wrong! (talk) 03:31, January 16, 2013 (UTC) If I'm an idiot for quiting, then I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, but I'm not going back. Besides, Thane has my account. Everything is his. It was nice knowing you. Jovani du Gore (talk) 15:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I think I'd rather not. Joining forums and what-not is a thing I really don't do. If you want to keep any means of communications with me, my offer is Skype. That's the final deal. Sorry to seem rude. Jovani du Gore (talk) 00:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) If you do indeed want to keep communications with me, I will tell you my Skype name. Let me know as soon as possible, or I may drop a deadline for the final answer. Jovani du Gore (talk) 00:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Dion. I hope you didn't mind me adding the Royalty category to your article, Dion Magnan. I was having a look through it, and noticed that it lacked said category, what with Dion being a former King of Falador and all. Happy Role-Playing! Zaox (talk) 00:53, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I sent you a link over YouTube. Jovani du Gore (talk) 19:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) You seem confused. I am in no way denying I deleted your comment, I'm stating you already posted an opinion. I deleted it for flaming an admin, which you may recall in the past, can get you banned. I suggest you get over it and move on. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 00:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, He created a page, which based on the content and relating thread on the RS forums, appeared to be nothing more than a troll-ish character, rather than actual serious role-play character. I was informed of the ban, by the admin whom had carried it out, and feel it was a suitable action. Zaox (talk) 00:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Requested pages have been locked. Just give an admin a message when you want it unlocked for yourself, or whoever, to make any edits or changes. Then again when done, so it can be re-locked (assuming you wish it to). Zaox (talk) 17:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) All right. You're going to wonder why I'm banning you, and I'm sure there'll be a massive backlash, so let me make myself clear. You are trolling, spamming, and creating a mess because you are not getting your way. I will not allow others, including the administrators of the Wiki, to be bullied or harassed just because you're having a tantrum. It is three days. This is non-negotiable. You need the time to cool off. Your behavior, when you come back to the Wiki after the three days, as well as the behavior of those you generally influence, will determine whether or not I decide to extend this ban. EllenEagle, the Thea-Trical Birdjarrat. (talk) 09:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Already done! Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 17:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. Wish to speak to me, let me know. Where I'll be, only I'll know. Jovani du Gore (talk) 23:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes, they sell 'em at a few Rite Aids I know of, and I think Walgreens, as well. Not to mention GameStop. Anywho, I'll probably be F2P for a while because I'm having some financial issues right now and really can't afford much. If you could do it for me, that would be much appreciated. I'll repay the favor as soon as possible. By the way, ever going to take my offer up on Skype? Jovani du Gore (talk) 03:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you for welcoming me back, by the way. Jovani du Gore (talk) 03:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC)